Hated
by Newmoon565
Summary: all that was left was a note that said 'Ich liebe dich Bruder' trigger warning: suicide/ self harm, rape, bullying, abuse
1. Another Victom

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" gilberts angry room mate yell as he came into the their room.

"Ja?" Gilbert said as he took his boxers off his head to look at a very pissed Austrian.

"WHY?" Roderich said with a dramatic hand jester.

"why what?" the Prussian said sitting up into a cross legged position.

"Why can't you be normal?"

The Prussian sat angrily clearly showing it in his voice. "Warum? Because normal is just a dish washer setting. Who'd want to be that. Mien gott I'm to awesome to be th-" the Prussian got cut of by the Austrian.

"See there you go again 'im so awesome hahaha'! Just shut up Gilbert!" Roderich yelled as he stomped out side his dorm.

Gil just sat there watching him leave with tears filling his eyes.

**Next day**

Gilbert was late to class again, and it has been like this for weeks. This was take a toll on going Harbor. He already has a scholarship but one wrong move and that a dear gone. ...looks like today was his last chance. As he was sent to the principal's office.

"All F's , there for your scholarship has been taken away. As for being late to classes you have detention for two weeks including weekends." the principal sighed. "Quit frankly I don't think you shouldn't be here anymore. Do you know why that is Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert shook his head, his eyes were focused on the floor.

"To be blank it's because of you grades, your fights, your tardiness, and the amount of detentions you have had. I'm disappointed. I thought you'd be the best student here. The reason I guilt this school is for some like to come along. Clearly I was wrong. The student I knew is nothing more than a sham. Your no smarter than a an a still born itself." the principal shooed his hand towards the door. "Off with you Beilschmidt."

**Later That Day**

_Gilbert got bullied every day and it was screwing up had test scores and making him miss classes. The reason he didn't tell anybody is because they threated to kill his brother._

_Gilbert had kept it a secret that he was gay. He already got bullied enough and he was meeting up with his boyfriend, Mathias, in the auditorium again, thinking it would be the same routine. Only it wasn't._

**Later That Day**

Gil saw Mathias wait for him auditorium the same way he always did.

They talked for a while until and when Gilbert was talking Mathias saw the people that owe him money. They were recording from a distance fm where Gilbert would not know and that when he blushed and kissed Mathias. Noticing he didn't kiss back as he normal did he pulled back.

"Seeee, told you he was gay."

" Guess our little freak just got freakier. Huh, who knew that was possible." Mathias got the money from the group of teens in front of a shock Prussia and walk off as Mathias said "Fagot."

Gilbert stood there with tears rolling down his face.

He walked back to his dorm noticing that everyone in the school had got a picture for his PhotoShoped to make him look lime a girl and had the word 'fag' on it.

**That evening.**

Gilbert turn up his music by 'Rammstein'. And got on the school's main page and it had a picture of him PhotoShoped into a suggestive pose on a bed. Looking at this felt like his heart go from crack to broken and when hr got on the schools social networking site ot went from broken to shattered.

New comment came every ten seconds.

'looks like the slut is lose'

'Be carful he may infect you if you get to close'

'fagot'

'hey man ho, do use all a favor why don't you'

Tears wear running down his cheeks and that's when Roderich came back.

"What the fuck Gilbert?! And the hell you crying about? I'm the getting picked on here you idiot"he said as he push Gilbert to the wall. He kicked ho. And punched him and that's when his girlfriend came in and joined her boyfriend in beating up Gilbert. Until he was knocked out.

_Nightmares are better that real life. Because you can wake up from them but your life will still be there._

Gil woke up the next day.

_'its over. I won't put up with this shot any more' _

His brother Ludwig, found him dead the next day all that was left was a note that said 'Ich liebe dich Bruder'

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_**1999 - 2016**_

_**R.I.P.**_

_Translations:_

_'Warum' - why_

_'Ich liebe dich Bruder' - love you brother_


	2. AN

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

-Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan

I did this song because I think ot will be fitting for the following.

Hello , Vally here and guess what IM AM SO FUCKING PISSED... Yay =D

This story was about bulling if you couldn't tell and this is some of the reasons I wrote it:

Abuse

Bulling- Physical/verbal/cyber

Rape

Suicidal/self harm

Jokes about all of the above

So, shall we begin?

1st suicide and self harm

This category basically meshes all the others together. So I'll male this short...maybe. Anyways suicide is a big deal. And alot of people think it's for attention and its not and I heard from I youtuber that watch that there was a picture of a guy that hade scars on his arm and he said somthing like if this gets a thousand likes I'll stop cutting. Getting likes on a photo doesn't change your life.

Also there are those who do cut for attention. But that doesn't mean everyone cuts, cuts for attention.

Also self harm is not just cutting for those who don't k ow ot is also:

Burning

alcohol (as in addiction)

Drugs

And may more I'm sure

2nd. BULLYING

I don't fucking care if it's in person, on the internet, though text, phone calls. Bullying is bullying. And for those who watch and do nothing or encouraging the bully are just as bad as the bully them self. And no it is not fun either and what some might think as a 'harmless joke' if you will, can become deadly either to the victim OR the bully.

87% of shootings are to get back at those who have hurt them.

86% other kids picking on them, making fun of them or bullying them makes teens go to violence in the schools. That's for the bullies.

1 out of 4 kids are bullied

77% of students are bullied mentally, verbally, & physically.

8% of students miss 1 day of class per month because they are afraid of the bullies

43% fear to get harassed in the bathroom at school.

100,000 students bring a gun to school.

282,000 students are physically attacked in high schools each month.

Every 7 minutes a child is bullied. The intervention of adults 4%. The intervention of peers 11%. Having no interventions - 85%.

Resource for the information and for more:

/articles/What_is_the_Definition_of_Secondary_

3rd abuse

Again I don't give a flying monkeys ass where this happens it is NOT okay under any circumstances. And some people think that it's only men that do. Well guess what ladies you ain't off the hook either.

Abuse can be found in any sort of relationship. Whether it is marriage to a friend to people you just met. And it is not just a male abusing a female. It could be female to male, male to male, woman to woman. Child abuse. That's an other one. I don't get how people can say Children are our future and then go home and beat their own son or daughter. I don't fucking get but what I do get is that PEOPLE DIE FROM THAT everything and I mean EVERYTHING has cause and response For example:

Caus: I beat you

Reaction: you get bruises or worse

Easy enough?

4th Rape

like the last one, raping someone is a serious crime and rapping someone does NOT have an excuse. But what pisses me off the most about this one is that there was an argument about have abortion and one of the arguments with the argument was 'woman wont get pregnant if they don't want to' I mean WHAT THE HELL MAN. It doesn't matter if the female wants to have a kid or not if it happens IT FUCKING HAPPENS. What pisses me off more is that people are using quotes from fan made comics as an excuse too.

5th jokes

So, no I'm not going to say I don't find some jokes about rape, SH, addictions funny cause I do. But in there is a line and you do not cross said line. But that's all i really have to say about it, so ya, do NOT CROSS THAT FUCKING LINE!

So this is the end of my rant so I guess this is the part where I say I can listen and give you advice but I am really not in the best place at the moment. So sorry about that. So here's on last song.

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

Fall into your sunlight

The future's open wide beyond believing

To know why hope dies

Losing what was found, a world so hollow

Suspended in a compromise

The silence of this sound is soon to follow

Somehow sundown

And finding answers

Is forgetting all of the questions we called home

Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading

Illusions of the sunlight

And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting

Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know

Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Life

Less words

Carry on

But I know

All I know

Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me go

And I will run

I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years

Wasted gain

All is lost

Hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light

There's the sun

Taking all the shattered ones

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Life

Less words

Carry on

But I know

All I know

Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me go

And I will run

I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years

Wasted gain

All is lost

Hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light

There's the sun

Taking all the shattered ones

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer all

Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding

Fall into your sunlight

- Shattered by Trading Yesterday


End file.
